Love Is Not Always Blind
by Yuki and Snow
Summary: Join Julius and Scarlett as they race to meet up with someone and find a whole new adventure on the way. Rated M for a reason. OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story that is about my oc Julius who is a demon and is put to sleep darning the nasod war. This is him waking up and meeting someone who helps him develop emotions. This story will become one with you saved my life my other story later on .I'll try to update them both this story that story style. After they meet this story will take over. Enough of me lets it on with the story. And my GF with be joining me so say hi to Yuki. P.S. She wrote this chapter and it has lemon you've been warned.**

* * *

**(Julius's POV)**

I wake up in a forest somewhere, looking around to see if any of my allies were near by. They were not and I heard a noise come from the trees. "Who's there show yourself," I said as I pulled out my dual daggers. A girl with pink hair walked out of the trees into my view, and my scanners told me she was unarmed. I put away my daggers and walked over to her. "Can you tell me who's winning the war?" I asked her. "What war?" she asked. "The war between the nasods and humans," I said. she looked at me dumbfounded. "That war has been over for thousands of years," she said. I looked at her in horror. "Thousands of years..," I repeated what she said. "Yeah why?" she asked. "Then I was asleep for that long," I said looking at her. "Asleep?" she asked me. "I'm sorry about that can I ask your name?" I asked her. "Mhm I'm Scarlett its nice to meet you," she said smiling. "My name is Julius and I'm a Demon I guess," I said. She gave me a weird look again. "You guess?" she asked. "Well I an one of the only demons that can reproduce, and have feelings," I said. She looked at me with wide eyes. "That's not something you should say out loud," she said her face turning red. "Scarlett are you feeling well are you sick?" I asked. "What oh no I'm fine," she said. "Ok and why should I not say that out loud?" I asked. "Well people may not want to hear it that's why," she said. "Where are we now?" I asked. " Feita why?" she said. "Can you get me to Elder?" I asked her. "I can but it will be about a 3 week walk there," she said. "That is fine I thank you," I said. We walked into a town and she walked me over to a clothes store. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "Getting you some normal clothes," she said throwing pants, a shirt, and black boots at me and paying for them. "Come with me," Scarlett said pulling me along. "Where are we going?" I asked as I was being pulled along. "My house I forgot something there and I want to get it before we leave," she said stopping at a 2 story house and opened the door for us. As we walked in I noticed a sway in her hips as she walked inside. This gave me a feeling I never felt before, one that was unknown to me. "Wait here," she said running up the stairs. I took notice of the chairs in the room and sat in one. Minutes passed and not a word was heard from Scarlett upstairs, this made me _worry _about her. "Julius can you come here please," I heard Scarlett say from her room.

**(Lemon Starts here)**

I walked up the stairs to see that Scarlett's clothes were thrown off. As I got to her door I noticed her door was slightly opened, I slowly opened it to see Scarlett naked on the bed. "Scarlett what is this about?" I asked her looking away. "You said you could reproduce right, then I want to see if it is true," she said turning her head to look at me. I began to take off the clothes she had bought for me a little earlier. "I see and are you sure you wish to test this what if I get you pregnant?" I asked her taking off my shirt. "If I do you'll take responsibility for the child right?" she asked taking off my pants and boxers. "But it will be part Demon are you sure you want to go though with this" I asked her. "It will be fine just be genital with me," she said. "Are you a virgin?" I asked her. "Mhm just be easy on me," she said. "You do know it hurts the first time right?" I said her. "I know that," she said. "Ok just don't cry to me when it hurts," I said. She nodded her head as I got on the bed with her. "Julius if I do get pregnant will you stay with me?" she asked looking away. I grabbed her face and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?" I asked her. "Y-yes," she said blushing. I watched as she positioned herself at my manhood. "Ready?" I asked. "Mhm," she said and I lightly thirsted inside. I watch as she started to cry and say it hurts. "Should I stop?" I asked. "No you can keep going," she said. I started to thrust a little faster, and she let out a small moan. "I'm guessing it started to feel good?" I asked her. The only thing I got in response was her moving her hips. We continued for about another 15 minutes before we both reached our ends. "Oh my god so that's what it feels like?" she said. "yeah," I said yawning. I watched as she snuggled up into my chest and closed her eyes. "Good night Julius," she said. "Good night Scarlett," I said pulling her closer to me and covering us. We both soon fell asleep in each others arms, this was an amazing day.

* * *

**There you have it the first chapter of my 2nd story Love is not always blind. Now the characters info and classes.**

**(Julius)**

**Name: Julius  
Race: Demon  
Gender: Male  
Age:?  
Hair color: Blue  
Eye color: Green  
Personalitly: Funny, careful, but clueless when it comes to girls  
Appearance: Wears a black and red trench coat with a black t-shirt, jeans, and boots.****  
Weapon: Dual Dagger  
Class: Stray Demon-Demon hunter-Arch Angle**

**(Scarlet)**

**Name: Scarlet  
Race: Human  
Gender: Female  
Age:17-19-20  
Breast size: DD  
Hair Color: Pink  
Eye Color: Blue  
Personality: Smart, Funny, Caring  
Appearance: Wears a loose light blue dress, with boots that go pass her knees (basically Code Empress but with breast and the dress is blue)  
Weapon: Spear/ magic (finally gives up spear at final job)  
Class- Lancer-Magic Lancer- Lovely Witch  
**

**There you have it that's their info and I need to run now Yuki is coming bye now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back with another chapter of Love Is Not Always Blind and I'll try to get a chapter of you saved me life up a little later, but anyway here is chapter 2.**

* * *

**(Scarlett's POV)**

I woke up to a warmth next to me, it felt so good that I wanted to get closer to it. That's when the warmth started to moved around and caused me to look around. I looked next to me to see Julius' face close to mine, I got this feeling in my chest and started to think about him. I leaned in close to him and gentle kissed him only to be pulled into a deeper kiss by him. He pulled away and my face was red, "Morning," his voice rang so calmly into my ears. "Morning Julius did you sleep well?" I asked him. He sat up with a smile, "Very it was the first time I had a good sleep in a long time," he said. I saw him get up from bed and go into the bathroom with a change of clothes. it wasn't for a good 25 minutes till he walked out again in a trench coat and black jeans. "What's with the clothes?" I asked. "we have to leave for Elder soon so I thought maybe I should get ready," he said sitting on the bed. I got up and started to walk to the bathroom, only to feel a slap on my ass. "Oh my god I'll kill you Julius," I said going flush. He started laughing and I ran into the bathroom.

**(Julius' POV)**

I sat waiting for Scarlett to finish her shower when someone knocked of the front door. "Julius can you answer that for me?" Scarlett asked from the bathroom. "Sure thing," I said walking down the stairs. I answered the door to see a knight that looked scared out of his mind. "You have to leave the city demons are invade..." the knight was silenced by an arrow pricing his chest. I ran up the stairs to see Scarlett was fully dressed, "Who was it?" she asked. I grabbed her hand and ran out the house with her. "Scarlett stay close to me," I told her drawing my daggers. "What why, what's going on?" she asked. I turned around and looked her in the eyes, "Demons are invading," I said picking her up bridal style and starting to run again. I was stopped by a sword landing in front of me. I put Scarlett down and told her to keep going and that I would catch up. I pulled out my daggers, "show yourself," I said. At this a man wearing black armor walked out of from a dark alley. "So you found me, to bad your time is up traitor," he said pulling out another sword. "Let me guess you want to kill me?" I asked. He charged at me and knocked me into a wall, "I'll take that as a yes," I got up and went after him, he blocked the first attack I threw at him. "Is that all you got traitor?" he asked mocking me. I caught him with a kick to his jaw then I stabbed down on his chest. "So much talk for someone who just died," I said hearing his last gasps for air stop. I ran off to find Scarlett to see her running outside the city. "Scarlett!" I yelled running up to her. She hugged me and started to cry into my chest. "I was so afraid that I would lose you," she said in between cries. "I told you that I would catch up," I said picking her up and walking. "Now can you point us in the diction of Elder?" I asked her. She pointed to a long dirt road, "That way," she said quietly. I nodded and began to walk along the dirt road. "Julius are you mad at me now?" she asked. "No why would I be you're the best thing to ever happen to me," I told her pulling her closer to me. I started to walk slower the farther away from Feita we got. the walk was getting quite now and then I started to hear Scarlett's breathing pacing. "Great she fell asleep now how am I going to know when we get there?" I asked myself. I put Scarlett down under a tree, sat down next to her. I took off my coat and wrap it around us, as I rested my head on her shoulder, I soon fell asleep holding her in my arms.

**(4 hours later)**

I woke up and looked down to see Scarlett was still asleep, I smiled at the site of her. I shook her a little to wake her up and I watched as her beautiful blue eyes opened. "Morning I think it's time for us to go," I said picking her up. "You don't have to carry me you know," she said as I picked her up. I continued on the road as I placed my coat over her. "It's a little cold you should wear this," I said. "But what about you won't you get cold?" she asked. "I'll be fine don't worry we still have a while to go until we get to Elder," I said. Just then we heard a horse cry into the quite forest, and run right out in front of us. "Easy there now," I said placing Scarlett on her feet. I walked over to the horse and started to pet its nose, "Now then girl what's wrong?" I asked her. The horse started to calm down, and that's when I noticed the saddle on its back. "Scarlett how fast can we get to Elder on horse back?" I asked her. "A day at the least," she said. I lifted her up and placed her on the horse. "Now hold on ok," I said as I kicked the horse to make in start and run and I heard Scarlett let out a small yelp as I did. "Julius what the hell you could have warned me," Scarlett yelled as we took off. "If I did would you have agreed to it?" I asked her. She looked down as we pasted a big city on our right. "That's Altera, a city that was once a big nasod city," Scarlett said. I looked down to her and kissed her forehead. "I know that remember I'm a demon I've seen more then you will," I said. "That's right how old are you?" she asked. "If you don't count that long sleep because I didn't change looks rise then I'm only 17," I said. "What only 17 then we are the same age," she said. "Isn't that funny, I think I'm going to ask 'God' if I can live a human life," I said. "What why?" Scarlett asked. "Because of you, you are the only one I want to love," I said kissing her forehead again. "But you are a demon do you think he will say yes?" she asked again. "The big guy owes me one from a while back I'm sure he will," I said as we stopped at a lake to let the horse take a drink. "Wait we are at Bethma lake already?" Scarlett asked to no one. "I guess this horse is a fast one huh," I said petting its side. "Ok ready girl here we go," I helped Scarlett back into the horse and we continued to Elder. "So Julius where did you learn to ride a horse?" She asked me. "It was something that an old friend taught me," I told her as we stopped out of a city gate. "Is this it?" I asked her. "This is it alright," she said. I looked up and got off the horse taking Scarlett with me, I slapped it on its ass and watched as it ran off. "Why did you do that we could have used it," Scarlett yelled. "Because it wasn't ours so now its on its way back," I said walking into Elder. "Hey wait up don't just leave me here," Scarlett said walking next to me. We stop when I felt someone walk into me. I looked up to see white hair and amber eyes that I sworn I seen before. "Eve you need to watch where you are going," A Black hair girl said. That's when it hit me Eve the girl who imprisoned me so long ago, I wanted my revenge.

* * *

There you have Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy and now I have to get working on chapter 3 of you saved my life, so this wont be updated until YSML is. I got to go now bye.


End file.
